Many circuits today involve the use of high-speed transmitters that transmit signals over a channel to a receiver. As signals are transmitted over channels, the signals may be distorted such that information included in the signal may be altered. One cause of distortion of signals in a channel is due to impedance mismatches between an output of the transmitter and an input of the channel. Matching between the output of the transmitter and the input of the channel may be achieved when the impedance looking into the output of the transmitter, e.g., the output impedance of the transmitter, matches or approximately matches the impedance looking into the input of the channel, e.g., the input impedance of the channel.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.